goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
LightStar gets all 0's
Plot Alex Kimble is going to make the next longest all F's video, with help from Curiousgorge55 and LW97. Cast TigerMario2002 as: LightStar, Adrianna, Kendra, Nicole, Brian, Freddie, Porky, Destiny, Linus, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Naomi, Rarity, Octavia, Princess Luna, Andrew, Mailbox, Snoopy, Fluffle Puff, Dog with a Blog, Tiki Horse, Cash Horse, Toy Chica Emma as: Jazzi Ivy as: Foo Kendra as: Noodle Amy as: Ka-Chung Jennifer as: Custard Shy Girl as: B.B. Jammies Transcript Alex: Okay class! Today is Report card day! We'll take this card as a example. LightStar: Hahahahahaha! It's just a blank sheet of paper! Alex: LightStar, that is not funny! Anyways. click here to see the cards. Now we have gone over all of the cards, here are the cards. The screen shows DeviousDieselFan1999 and Lumpkin crying, LightStar looking left and right Jazzi: Yay! Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Foo, B.B. Jammies and I got all S's! Custard: This is so cool! Alex: Good job! You have been the best students ever in this class! You graduate forever! Go to the principal's office now! Mailbox: Yay, I got 14 S's and 1 A! Alex: Good job Mailbox! Enjoy your 100 years off! Go to the principal's office and make her proud! Flippy: Yay, I got 13 S's and 2 A's! Alex: Good job Flippy! Enjoy your 95 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Sky: yes! i got 12 S's and 3 A's! Alex: Good job Sky! Enjoy your 90 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Luna: Yay, I got 11 S's and 4 A's! Alex: Good job Luna Minami! Enjoy your 85 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Fluffle Puff: Yay, I got 10 S's and 5 A's! Alex: Good job Fluffle Puff! Enjoy your 80 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Applejack: Yay, me and Phil Collins got 9 S's and 6 A's! Alex: Good job, Applejack and Phil Collins! Enjoy your 75 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Jake: Yeah, I got 8 S's and 7 A's. Alex: Good job Jake! Enjoy your 70 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Finn: Yay! I got 7 S's and 8 A's. Alex: Good job Finn! Enjoy your 65 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Princess Bubblegum: Yay, I got 6 S's and 9 A's. Alex: Good job Princess Bubblegum! Enjoy your 60 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Freddy Fazbear: I got 2 S's and 13 A's! Alex: Great job, Freddy Fazbear! Enjoy your 40 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Chica: Me, Bonnie & Golden Freddy got 1 S and 14 A's! Alex: Good job Chica the Chicken, Golden Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny! Enjoy your 35 years off! Go to the principal's office now! Foxy: I got all A's! Alex: Great job Foxy! Enjoy your 30 years off! Go to the principal's office right now! Wicket: I got 14 A's and 1 B! Alex: Good job, Wicket The Ewok! Go to the principal's office right now and enjoy 29 years off! Homer simpson: Yes! I got 13 A's and 2 B's! Alex: Good job homer simpson! go to the principal's office and enjoy 28 years off! Toy Freddy: I got 12 A's and 3 B's! Alex: Good job Toy Freddy! Go to the principal's office and enjoy 27 years off! Toy Chica: I got 11 A's and 4 B's! Alex: Good job Toy Chica! Go to the principal's office and enjoy 26 years off! Toy Bonnie: I got 10 A's and 5 B's! Alex: Good job Toy Bonnie! Go to the principal's office and enjoy a quarter of a century (25 years) off! Mangle: I got 9 A's and 6 B's! Alex: Good job Toy Foxy! Go to the principal's office and enjoy 24 years off! Violet Baudelaire: Me, Klaus, and Sunny got 8 A's each! Alex: You three orphans, can you please report to the principal's office for 23 years off? Maybe you may be assigned to a legal guardian by the time you come back! Maka Albarn: Me & Soul got 7 A's! Alex: Good job Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans! Go to the principal's office for 22 years off! Amu Hinamori: I got 6 A's! Alex: Good job Amu! Go to the principal's office for 21 years off! Madoka: I got 5 A's! Alex: Good job Madoka! Go to the principal's office for 20 years off! Warren Cook: I got 4 A's. Alex: You didn't make as much fake VHS openings than the start of the year. You get 19 years off. Go to the principal's office now! Fix-It Felix: I got 3 A's. Alex: You stopped three resonance cascades. Go to the principal's office for 18 years off. Katniss Everdeen: I got 2 A's. Alex: You were great as one of the victors of the Hunger Games. Go to the principal's office for 17 years off and may the odds be ever in your favor. Phoebe: I got an A and 14 B's. Alex: Phoebe! even i still hate you! Go to the principal's office for 16 years off. Johnny Test: I got all B's? Alex: At least you have 15 years of summer vacation to look forward to. And a kind visit to your principal. Cassia Reyes: I got 14 B's and 1 C. Alex: Xander should be proud. A friendly visit to the principal's office and 14 years off. Blossom: Yay! Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell and I got 13 B's and 2 C's! Alex: Great job! Enjoy your 13 years off! Toothless: Yay, I got 12 B's and 3 C's! Alex: Good job Toothless! Enjoy your 12 years off! Little Bear: Yeah, I got 11 B's and 4 C's Alex: Good job Little Bear! Enjoy your 11 years off! Cameron: Yay! I got 10 B's and 5 C's! Alex: Good job Cameron! Enjoy your 10 years off! SpongeBob: Yay! I got 9 B's and 6 C's! Alex; Good job SpongeBob! Enjoy your 9 years off! Slippery: Yay! I got 8 B's and 7 C's! Alex: Good job Slippery! Enjoy your 8 years off! Tim: Yay! I got 7 B's and 8 C's! Alex: Good job Tim! Enjoy your 7 years off! Periwinkle: yay, Me and The Doctor got 6 B's and 9 C's! Alex: Good job Periwinkle and the Doctor, Enjoy your 6 years off! Petunia: Yay, me and Flaky got 5 B's and 10 C's! Alex: Good job Petunia and Flaky! Enjoy your 5 years off! Viking: Yes! I got 4 B's and 11 C's! Alex: Good job Viking! Enjoy your 4 years off! Bugs Bunny: Yes! I got 3 B's and 12 C's! Alex: Good job Bugs Bunny! Enjoy your 3 years off! Kermit the frog: Yes! I got 2 B's and 13 C's! Alex: Good job Kermit the frog, Enjoy your 2 years off! Snoopy: Yes! I got 1 B and 14 C's! Alex: Good job Snoopy, even i still hate you! enjoy your 1/2 year off. Twilight Sparkle: Me & Curiousgorge55 got all C's. Alex: Okay, go back to your seats, you two. Jet: Oh no, Wave, Storm and I got 14 C's and 1 D. Alex: I'm sorry Jet the Hawk, but we have a talk after school. Skeleton: Oh no, I got 13 C's and 2 D's Alex: I'm sorry Skeleton, but you have detention for 1 minute. Go to the principal's office right now Leila: Oh no, I got 12 C's and 3 D's Alex: I'm sorry Leila, but you have detention for 5 minutes. Go to the principal's office right now! Bad Cop: Oh no! I got 11 C's and 4 D's! Alex: I'm sorry Bad Cop! You have detention for 30 minutes! Go to the principal's office right now. Bling-Bling Boy: WHAT? I have 10 C's and 5 D's? Alex: That's right, Bling-Bling. You try to catch Susan Test every day. Go to detention for 1 hour! Oswald: Oh great, I got 10 C's and 5 D's. Alex: That's right Oswald, go to detention for 2 hour. Osama Bin Laden: Hey! Me, Jack sablich! and Adolf Hitler got 9 C's and 6 D's! Alex: That's right! Mr. Bin Laden, Mr. sablich. and Mr. Hitler! You have detention for 3 hours! Go to detention right now! The Master: Hey! I have 8 C's and 7 D's! Alex: That's right, Master. Go to detention for 4 hours! Kumi: WHAT? 7 C's and 8 D's? Alex: That's right! You are the worst in my second hour class! Go to detention for 5 hours! Peri: I got 6 C's and 9 D's? Alex: That's right, Peri from Spliced! Go to detention for 6 hours! Wolfgang: WHAT? 10 D's? Alex: That's right, Wolfgang from Hey Arnold! Go to detention for 7 hours! Tigger: What? C'mon! 11 D's? Alex: That's right, Twinkle! Go to detention for 8 hours! Red Fraggle: WHAT? 12 D's? Alex: That's right Red Fraggle! Go to detention for 9 hours! Shadow Freddy: What? I got 13 D's! Alex: (200% volume) That's right! You were more evil than the other animatronics from FNAF! Go to detention for 10 hours! The Puppet: WHAT? I got 14 D's! Alex: (200% volume) That's right! You're in detention for the rest of the school day! Cat In The Bark: What? All D's! Alex: (200% volume) That's right, go to detention and stay forever...and ever! Stewie: Oh no! I got 2 F's! Alex: That's right Stewie! You're suspended for 5 days, Stewie! EnderDragon: (quiet) Alex: EnderDragon! I heard you got 3 F's! You're suspended for 10 days! Nightmare Moon: Yay! I got 4 F's! I got 4 F's! I got 4 F's! Alex: Nightmare Moon, are you out of your mind? 4 F's means your suspended for 15 days! Clockwork: Oh no! I got 5 F's! Alex: That's right Clockwork! Your suspended for 20 days! You sent all of the teachers back to the past for no reason! Zoing oing: Dang it. I got 6 F's! Alex: That's right Zoing oing! Your suspended for 25 days! Erika: (walks to copy room) I will change my card report! (changes it to C) Alex: (Kidaroo's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Erika! You got 7 F's! You're suspended for 30 days! How dare you go to the copy room! Marvin: Boo! I got 8 F's! Alex: You're suspended for 35 days, Mbriglia05! Brick: Oh no! Boomer, Butch, Bruce, Blaine and I got 9 F's! Alex: That's right! Rowdyruff Boys. You are suspended for 40 days! Jimmy: What? I got 10 F's? Alex: That's right! You always harrassed othe9l8ytj7ntj you're still suspended for 50 days! Bot: Oh no! Me, Milli and Geo got 12 F's! Alex: That's right, Team Umizoomi! You're suspended for 55 days! Go to the principal's office right now. Curiousgorge55: Well played. You seem to have got an even worse grade than before the Five Nights At Freddy's animatronics, Doctor Who, The Master or I have come to this school! Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and I got 13 F's! Alex: That's right Dazzlings! You tried to get Equestria Girls in trouble! Your suspended for 60 days! Max: I guess I got 14 F's, is there a reason for that? Alex: Absolutely yes. Max, you have been trying to do evil things! Your suspended for 65 days! Barney: No no no no no no no no! I got all F's! Alex: That's right Barney the Dinosaur! Your suspended for 70 days! Go to the principal's office right now and stop dancing like a spoiled brat! Curiousgorge55: I hope I never see him again! Linus: So do I! (kisses Destiny afterwards) Baby Bop: Oh no! I got 1 E! Alex: You are suspended for 75 days! You drank 1000 cans of Coke! And I still wonder why you deflated so fast! Mike The Knight: Fast Metabolism! And Tree Fu Tom and I have one question to ask you. Alex: What is it? Mike The Knight: Erika switched out our report cards! They say 7 F's. We got all C's like Curiousgorge55 and Twilight. Alex: Fine. You may go back to your seats. Mojo Jojo: What? I, Mojo Jojo, have 2 E's? Alex: You're the worst villain in The Powerpuff Girls, so you're suspended for 80 days! Macusoper: No! I got 3 E's! Alex: Macusoper! You tried to talk to Warren Cook, made a fake VHS Opening, turned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into Pizza Hut, turned a fancy restaurant into a school, hijacked two television stations in GoCity, and even had the nerve to kill Sophie's cousins! That's it! You're suspended for 85 days! Boots: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I got 4 E's Alex: That's right Boots! Your suspended for 90 days! Fach! I got 5 E's! Alex: That's right Fach! Your suspended for 95 days! Starscream: Nooooooooooo! I got 6 E's! Alex: That's right Starscream! Your suspended for 100 days! Bear in the Big Blue House: Yay! I got 10 S's and 5 A's! Alex: Wait, how did that happen? Bear in the Big Blue House: I snuck down to the copy room and changed from 7 E's to 10 S's and 5 A's! Alex: Bear in the Big Blue House, one does not simply sneak down to the copy room and change the reports of their card! Erika pulled that same trick when she swiped reports with Mike The Knight and Tree Fu Tom in the same room! You are still suspended for 105 days! Monkey: Omigosh! I got 8 E's! Alex: That's right Moinkey! Your suspended for 110 days! Kako: Oh no! I got 9 E's! Alex: That's right Kako! Your suspended for 115 days! Uollica: Nooooooooooo! I got 10 E's! Alex: That's right Uollica! Your suspended for 120 days! Kipper: Oh dang! I got 11 E's! Alex: That's right Kipper the dog! Your suspended for 125 days! Beast: Great googly moogly! I got 12 E's! Alex: That's right Beast! Your suspended for 130 days! Robbie Rotten: Yay! I got 13 E's I got 13 E's I got 13 E's! Alex: Robbie, are you out of our mind again? 13 E's means your suspended for 135 days! Banter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I got 14 E's! Alex: That's right Banter! Your suspended for 140 days! You kept electrocuting people with a taser! Rodney: Nooooooooooooooooo! I got all E's! Alex: That's right Rodney! Your suspended for 145 days! Mona the Vampire: Oh crap! I got 1 X! Alex: That's right Mona the Vampire! Your suspended for 150 days! Megatron: Nooooooooooooo! I got 2 X's! Alex: That's right Megatron! Your suspended for 160 days! Snowblower: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I got 3 X's! Alex: That's right Snowblower! Your suspended for 170 days! You froze the entire school and destroyed the windows with ice! Pingu: Oh, flippers! I got 4 X's! Alex: That's right Pingu! Your suspended for 180 days! Rastamouse: Darn it! I got 5 X's! Alex: That's right Rastamouse! Your suspended for 190 days! Swiper: Oh man! Me and Bandit got 6 X's! Alex: That's right Swiper and Bandit! Your suspended for 200 days! You two tried to steal people's wallets! Memy9909: Noooooooooooooo! I got 7 X's! Alex: That's right Memy9909! Your suspended for 225 days! Sid: Oh no! I got 8 X's! Alex: That's right Sid the Science Kid! Your suspended for 250 days! Uma: Yikes! I got 9 X's! Alex: That's right Uma! Your suspended for 275 days! Sawblade: Noooooooooooooooooo! I got 10 X's! Alex: That's right Sawblade! Your suspended for a year! You kept breaking things with what resembles a sawblade! Noddy: Oh no! I got 11 X's! Alex: That's right Noddy! Your suspended for a year and a half! Jeff: Aw, crap! I got 12 X's! Alex: That's right Jeff the Killer! Your suspended for 2 years! Slenderman: Noooooooooooo! I got 13 X's! Alex: That's right Slenderman! Your suspended for 2 and a half years! Clarence: Oh no! I got 14 X's! Alex: That's right Clarence! Your suspended for 3 years! Plankton: I'm ruined! I got all X's! Alex: That's right Plankton! Your suspended for 3 and a half years! You kept trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula! Annie sue pig: Oh my god! I got 1 0! Alex: That's right Annie sue pig! Your suspended for 4 years! Bob: Oh my gosh! I got 2 0's! Alex: That's right Bob the Tomato! Your suspended for 5 years! Discord: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I got 3 0's! Alex: That's right, Discord! You're suspended for 6 years! Brain Freezer: C'mon! 4 0's? Alex: Yes. You're suspended for 7 years! Peach The Otter: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I got 5 0's! Alex: That's Right! You're suspended for 8 years! Jet The Otter: WHAT? I GOT 6 0'S? Alex: That's right! You're suspended for 9 years! Jimi Jaden: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I got 7 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for a decade! Ben Bowen: WHAT? I got 8 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for 2 decades! GrandChase RealCook: Hey! I got 9 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for 3 decades! Annabelle: HEY! I got 10 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for 4 decades! Gianna: I also got 10 0's! Alex: You're suspended for FIVE decades! Captain Feathersword: I got 11 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for six decades! Dan Jones: Hey! I got 12 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for seven decades! Baillou: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I got 13 0's! Alex: That's right! You're suspended for eight decades! DeviousDieselFan: Oh no, me and Lumpkin got 14 0's? Alex: That's right! You're suspended for a century! Your in big big big big big big big big trouble! LightStar: Um, I guess I got all 0's, is there a reason for that? Alex: (800% volume) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I hate your guts! In fact, you're even worse than Caillou, Sprout, etc! You destroyed all of the ElHeroes' vehicles, and you made a bunch of bootleg video game openings and stated "Real not Fake" and you weren't born to do that! You're expelled forever! Go to the principal's office right freaking now now now now now now now now now! (at the principal's office) Star Strike: LightStar, what brings you here? LightStar: I got all 0's. Star Strike: (Scary Voice) You, you, you, in trouble again! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You are expelled, expelled, expellled expelled expellled expelled expelled expelled expelled expellled expelled expelled expelled forever! Go home now! (at LightStar's house) GlowStar: LightStar, how dare you get all 0's on your report card! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 8 years! I'll destroy your room! LightStar: Waaaaaah! GlowStar: And you'll be receiving a girl room for now on! Trivia * As of this episode, 60sfan is no longer a silent character. * This video gives some credit to African Vulture. * Warren, Mike The Knight & Tree Fu Tom bumped up their grades dramatically. * When Macusoper gets suspended, Alex mentions few of the things he did in Justdancingsamuel and Curiousgorge55's grounded videos combined. * LightStar is grounded for so many years. * Adrianna was supposed to have 4 F's but LW97 and some others did not like the idea. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Dead Meat Episode Category:Episodes Category:Behavior card day